The Fierce Crown
|connectedresources = }} The Fierce Crown is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 449 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Fierce Crown work diligently to produce Furs and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Fierce Crown is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Fierce Crown has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Fierce Crown allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in The Fierce Crown. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Fierce Crown will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Armed Forces and Wars The Fierce Crown has a highly organized, well-trained military, but the nation prefers to exhaust diplomatic channels before resorting to conflict. The government of The Fierce Crown has only sent their military out on technology raids on rare occasions in the past, and the government has decided to disallow such raids in the future. As a nation with a high percentage of rural land, The Fierce Crown has many wild animals within its borders. The military has managed to train and harness the power of a portion of the nation's bear population to create an elite bear cavalry force. The military of The Fierce Crown has bravely, and successfully, been engaged in multiple alliance wide conflicts to date. *'GWIV' - The Fierce Crown joined the fray against the Unjust Path on 9/11/07. The nation was honored to fight alongside Her alliance mates in the Confederation of Organized Nations, and friends in IRON, NpO, and VA. As a newly founded nation, The Fierce Crown's involvement was minimal, but Her forces still fought bravely. *'One Vision'-No Vision Conflict - Alongside Her newly found brothers and sisters in Veritas Aequitas, The Fierce Crown waged war against USN on the side of OPP and TPF. *'Continuum-NoV War' - The Fierce Crown, greatly enjoying the fun of being allied to TPF, aided Her alliance mates during this conflict, as the targets were few and far between. *'War of the Coalition/GWV' - During GWV, The Fierce Crown had the great honor of fighting against well trained nations with the Siberian Tiger Alliance. The Fierce Crown also offered aid to Her alliance mates after cessation of hostilities. GWV marked the first wartime use of The Fierce Crown's bear cavalry force, and top military officials remain optimistic, though also realistic, about their unusual troops. Colonel Mustard spoke to the press shortly after the end of GWV, "It is possible that our enemies had the biggest impact upon the bear cavalry's stunning success during this combat. I mean, who knows? Maybe tigers are just terrified of bears?" National Holidays *'January 15' - Day of Lord Stanley. The Fierce Crown celebrates the birthday of Frederick Stanley, 16th Earl of Derby and creator of Lord Stanley's Cup every January 15. Lord Frederick Stanley was born January 15, 1841. *'January 26' - Homecoming. The Fierce Crown opens Her borders to all Veritas Aequitas members and diplomats to Veritas Aequitas for a massive celebration of the nation's acceptance of membership into the greatest alliance in the Cyberverse. *'April 16' - The Crown's Birthday. The founder, and most eminent, of the seven crowned members of The Fierce Crown's government celebrates her birthday on April 16. *'July 1' - In Memoriam Day. The citizens of The Fierce Crown wish to take a day to remember a dearly missed CyberNations player every July 1. July 1 was chosen as In Memoriam Day as it is the day of Nova Scotia's confederation in 1867. *'July 7' - Princely Day. July 7, or 07/07 is a national holiday that celebrates the seven crowned members (princes and princesses) of The Fierce Crown's government. *'July 13' - Day of Good Fortune. July 13 is called the Day of Good Fortune due to the date having two numbers that are often seen as lucky (07 and 13) in it. Various town festivals and carnivals, combined with general excess in food and drink, and the wearing of various 'lucky' symbols are traditional ways to celebrate the Day of Good Fortune. *'July 14'- Joker's Day. While not a holiday that most citizens get off of work or school, Joker's Day is a recognized holiday celebrating the day on which the Daivat City Jokers, The Fierce Crown's premier hockey team, was founded. *'July 20' - Veteran's Day. A day to celebrate the nation's honored war veterans. The Fierce Crown stood beside Her brothers and sisters through GWIV, the BAPS War, the One Vision - No Vision Conflict, the Continuum/NoV War, and GWV. *'July 26' - Founding Day. The Fierce Crown celebrates Her foundation every July 26. *July is known as the 'Month of Holiday' throughout The Fierce Crown, and many nonessential businesses give their employees the entire month off as a result. *'October 31' - All Hallows Evening. Citizen's of The Fierce Crown enjoy sweet treats, large bonfires, spooky decorations, carve gourds, and just generally have a good time. Children often dress up and go door to door trick or treating, ringing doorbells and asking for candy, on All Hallows Evening. Cities and Regions of Note The Fierce Crown is a nation of stunning natural beauty. All of the nation's cities are surrounded by nature, be it forest, water, or mountain, which creates an intricate juxtaposition of picturesque landscapes and teeming urbanization. *Daivat City, the nation's capital, is located in the mid-East of the nation. As of the last census count, approximately 24,609 citizens reside in Daivat City, which accounts for more than half of the total population of the nation. Daivat City plays host to The Crown's University, also known as TCU, which is the largest of the two universities in the nation. The capital building, which serves as the residence of The Fierce Crown's crowned government, is also located in Daivat City. *Touissant is a small community settled into the lush wilderness of the Touissant Forest. In the Summer of 2008, a forest fire ravaged the Touissant Forest, consuming nearly 450,000 acres of wilderness. The fire was later concluded to be the result of lightning strikes and perilously dry conditions that season. Eight people fell victim to the blaze. *Labarre, the second largest city in the nation with approximately 10,548 residents, produces the bulk of the nation's Cyberverse renown marble. Labarre is widely known as the artistic, culturally diverse, and liberal city of the nation, and The Fierce Crown's liberal arts college is located in the city. Erundus College, named for the river that flows through the heart of the campus, is well known for its beautiful grounds and for its sculpture program. *Fort Ursor is the nation's military training base, and the home of the bear cavalry program. Fort Ursor also produces many of the nation's fine furs, though it must be noted that bears are never killed for their pelts. Government The Fierce Crown is ruled by a council of seven crowned government members. The government was traditionally a council of seven princes, but there is currently one princess. The Seven, as they are often called, are hereditary rulers, meaning that each prince or princess passes along his crown to his or her eldest eligible child after his or her death. The surviving members of The Seven must formally vote in the replacement of a deceased colleague, which has occasionally lead to a second eldest, or even a youngest child, of a bloodline being chosen as the most acceptable. In the rare case of a member of The Seven having no children, the closest available relative (be it nephew, niece, etc.) to the deceased member of The Seven shall be brought to vote before the remaining council members. In the event of a tie while casting the vote of a successor, the governor of Daivat City will cast one vote to break the tie. The origin of The Seven dates back to The Fierce Crown's first King, Darwin the Logical. Legend has it that King Darwin had seven children, all boys, and rather than have his sons fight over his crown after his death, he decided to split the responsibility of ruling the nation between the seven of them. Thus, The Seven, came to be a council of seven princes. As The Seven is a hereditary based system, the current council of seven can all trace their ancestors back to King Darwin. Some of the current council are direct descendants of King Darwin (great-great-great-great grandsons and the like), but some are a bit further removed from the first king due to some ancestors down the line not offering any children to take their places after they died. The Seven *Prince Michael IV *Prince James II *Prince Gaspard *Prince Phillipe V *Prince Alarico *Prince Fausto IX *Princess CrinkledStraw (;)) Athletics Hockey is, by far, the most popular sport in The Fierce Crown. The nation hosts two premier level teams; the Daivait City Jokers and the Labarre Bears. The two teams enjoy high levels of success, financially, as 95% of the nation's population attends at least half of the home games for one of the two teams. The Fierce Crown also has youth, high school, collegiate, and minor league teams. Fort Ursor's bear cavalry program has been toying with the idea of using failed bear cav recruits to create bear hockey teams. Captain Planet, the officer who came up with the idea, commented on the progress of bear hockey, "Its been very tricky to get them to focus on the aspects of the game besides fighting, they love to fight each other. Crowds do like fights." The Fierce Crown also has professional football, baseball, and quidditch teams. The Daivat City Dukes, the nation's football team, does well in competition, but getting fans to attend their games is fairly difficult.